


You got me good

by crayyyonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jackson Needs a Hug, Kinda, M/M, Meeting the Family, New Year fic yasss, abuse of italics tbh, and so does jaebum, ergo they can hug each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their New Year break, Jaebum brings Jackson home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me good

**Author's Note:**

> This is me procrastinating on my Christmas-turned-bbom day fic. But yay 2016!

The train ride from Seoul to Ilsan takes an hour and change, and Jackson hasn’t stopped fidgeting.

One moment he’s picking at a stray thread of his sweater, the next, he’s fiddling with a fray on his jeans. He’s twisted his snapback around on his head more times than Jaebum could count even though it’s only been ten minutes into their journey, and Jaebum is beginning to worry that he will start pulling his hair out next.

“Jackson. _Jackson_.” He catches the busy hands with his own, stilling them on his thighs. “Calm down. It’ll be fine.”

The younger man ( _two months, Jaebum, that’s all the headstart you have on me_ , Jackson’s voice insists in his head) jiggles his leg, now that his hands are trapped, and shakes his head.

“You don’t know that.”

“They’re my parents, Jackson.”

“Exactly, they’re _your_ parents. They made you, the most stuffy, square—” he says. before his eyes widen. Jaebum grins.

“That a diss on my family?”

“—conscientious, honorable, handsome guy I've ever met,” Jackson finishes weakly. “God, why did I ever agree to this.”

“Because we are in a committed and loving relationship that we are making work, that we are proud of, and that we want to tell our families about? We talked about this.”

“Yeah, but during the New Year? Can’t it just be dinner or something? You know, have them come up to Seoul one weekend, visit the dorm, eat some meat…” he trails off.

“You know we have no idea when our next break is, and with you being as busy as you are these days, I don’t even get to see you unless we have group schedules.”

“Hey, the only reason I’m doing this is—”

“For the group, I know. I just hate seeing you exhausted and wearing yourself thin like that.” With the pad of his thumb, he strokes the back of Jackson’s hand soothingly. “You haven’t even been dieting recently and you’ve lost even more weight. I don’t like it.”

“You don’t, but the stylist noonas are loving it,” Jackson jokes. He nudges Jaebum when it falls flat. “Kidding, hyung, I'm kidding.”

Shooting him a small smile, Jaebum turns his hand to lace his fingers with Jackson’s. “Look, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I just thought—”

“I do,” Jackson cuts in, insisting, “I _do_ ,” when Jaebum doesn’t react beyond a halfhearted shrug. “It's just that, well, what if they don’t like me?”

It’s the way his voice goes small, the uncertainty threading through it that makes Jaebum look up from their hands. Jackson is frowning, teeth tugging at his bottom lip, a nervous tic that Jaebum has had years to catalog and practice driving away, and the resulting rush of fierce affection would have made his knees weak, if he weren't already sitting. Despite the outward confidence and charisma that Jackson always carries himself with, it’s times like these that Jaebum loves him most, when the chinks show through in his armor. It makes him want to embrace him, protect him, shield him from the world with his arms, however inadequate that may be, no matter that Jackson is more than capable of taking care of himself.

But then again, what Jackson is suggesting is ridiculous, and he hurries to tell him so.

“What? Of course they’ll like you,” he says incredulously, because this is Jackson they’re talking about. “Everybody likes you. Besides, you’ve met my parents before. Multiple times.”

Ducking his head, Jackson mutters, “But never as your boy—as a person you’re dating.”

Ah, right. Jaebum knew he’d forgotten something prior to getting on the train, luggage at their feet. When they first started going out, they had decided to keep it under wraps, not just from the company or the fans, but the people in their lives, just in case it doesn't work out. The members eventually find out, as does the company, but Jackson has never brought up telling their families, so Jaebum doesn't mention it either. Until he'd slipped up one night when he'd gone home over the Chuseok break, lonely and buzzed from one too many shots of soju after dinner. His parents had taken it pretty well, considering how conservative they could be. 

“Jackson, my parents know we’re dating,” Jaebum tells him, just a little sheepish. “I forgot to let you know, I told them a while back.”

That at least gets Jackson to meet his gaze, eyes wide. “What? _When_?”

“A few months ago. They’ve been asking me to bring you home ever since. That’s why they invited you this time, actually.”

“A few _months_? And you're only telling me _now_?” Jackson’s voice is getting shrill, and Jaebum winces, thankful that they took a late train and that the cabin is relatively empty aside from a couple of sleeping salarymen. “All this time I was talking to your mom on the phone, she knew?”

Jaebum nods. “Yeah.”

“ _Im Jaebum_.”

Sighing in exasperation, Jaebum says, “Does it matter? We’re together, it’s serious for me and my parents know and they want to formally meet you. Why are you being—”

He stops, pushing down the familiar uncertainty about their relationship that, though rare, likes to come back to haunt him at inopportune moments like these. It's not like he's not sure of Jackson's feelings for him, or even that he lacks confidence in himself, it's just... Jackson is, well,  _Jackson_ , and he's just regular old Im Jaebum, awkward and repressed twenty-something two-bit idol who's working on his anger management issues. 

“Forget it. Look, just. You don’t have to come. I’ll tell them something came up.”

He tries to tug his hand away but Jackson doesn’t let him, tightening his grip until Jaebum grunts in protest.

His expression is earnest when Jaebum faces him. “I said I want to. It’s not… it’s serious for me too, you know that. I just.” He makes a sound of frustration. “All this while I’ve been trying not to accidentally do or say anything that might let slip  _hey by the way I’m crazy in love with your precious son whom you’ve always thought was straight and will give you grandchildren and I'm sorry but not really_ and here you are telling me she knew the entire time, forgive me for having to take some time to process that.”

“Crazy in love?” Jaebum prods after a moment, smirking when Jackson shoots him a dirty look, hissing, “ _Not the point._ ”

He doesn’t stop glaring, so Jaebum eventually relents, deciding to be the bigger man. He bumps his shoulder with Jackson’s companionably.

“Like I said, you have nothing to worry about, okay? They’ll love you, I promise.”

Although Jackson still looks disbelieving of his words, he can’t quite hide the way the corners of his mouth curve up when Jaebum lifts the hand still clutched in his, to press his lips against the soft skin over his knuckles.

“They will, because they know that their son is also crazy in love with you.”

Even though Jackson sniffs, Jaebum can tell that he's well on his way to mollified. “He’d better be. And he should know there are no take backs for that. Like ever.”

“He doesn’t need any.”

Grinning, Jaebum pecks Jackson’s hand again for good measure, then leans in for a longer, lingering kiss after making sure there are no prying eyes. As Jackson’s pout melts away into a reluctant smile, Jaebum notes with satisfaction that the tension is similarly easing out of his body.

And if he gets anxious again as they draw closer to their destination, well, Jaebum knows just the thing to fix it.


End file.
